The woman with the similar name
by writersXblock
Summary: -This is honestly my first shot of publishing one of my stories. Its an idea i've had racking around in my head. I apologize for it being slow to start! Fem!Eric dealing with her work, at times overbearing boss, and her love for a dying man.


So this has been an idea that's been racking around in my head and decided to give it a try. i apologize if it sucks or there are spelling errors. Also if ya have any tips or advise it more than welcome~ 

The bed creaked as she sat up, her muscles aching from the night before. She stretched her whole body. knowing this was going to a long day and spears was probably gonna be an ass and give her over time. The only reason she even remotely bothered showing up most days was the barely five foot love of her-hold on their girl. She shook her head, stripping her sleep shirt, she hated when her thoughts ran wild like that. She sighed, getting the shower ready, she checked herself on the mirror before hopping in. Looking at her broad shoulders, muscular physique, and ample breasts. She pinch at her stomach, thinking maybe she should skip breakfast. Suddenly shook her head smiling, she always tried to differ from those thoughts. Being comfortable with her body was something she never really had a problem with. Although sometimes the other birds from general, would often "comment" on her height. To which she would politely tell them to fuck off.

Spears always told her to watch her mouth, it was unlady like. she never understood why she needed to be lady like all the time. she ruffled the blonde hair on the right side of her head, running her fingers over the trimmed black hair on the left. Setting her blue tinted glasses on the counter before hopping into the shower.

Work of course was a drag, getting some forms from general in the morning was always her least favorite erran to in the morning. Tapping on the window the petite girl who always wore red bras (she knew because she wore sheen white work shirts and she could clearly see them) popped her head up. "Oh Hello Erica~" She said with a fake sweetness. "Cut the crap, honey, ya know i need m'ah scythe forms." Erica responded flatly. Sounds like someone needs to get laid." The girl smiled handing Erica her forms. "Oh an' would ya like ta help me out with that?" The taller raised an eyebrow, eying her up and down, which wasn't hard considering she was sitting down. The girls mouth fell open, her cheeks noticeably darkening. "Shut up, take your damn forms." She hissed at the Erica. "Dun act like ya haven't already melody." Erica chuckled licking her top lip. "Yeah well you wanted to be the dick and not call me back. So get the hell out of here." Melody said sharply, Erica had to suppress her laugh. Walking off just knowing she'd have to stay away from general for the rest of the day. 

Heading back from collections, as she saw Ronald trying to get a date with yet another girl for the week. She swears that boy will never learn! Always trying to score and seem like king or something. Here were more things to life than trying to lay every bird in sight, she would know.

Making her way past she hears a familiar voice calling her, she sped up slightly knowing full well who it was. "Excuse me! I was calling you dear!" Grell smiled widely, flipping his(her) hair back. "Oooh you know what me and you should we should-" "Grell not that i's not a nice gesture, i told ya. I dun like that girly crap all that much, and no matter how many times ya badger me. Im not dyin' m'ah hair." Erica said in the most forward, and not as rude, tone she had. Sighing once again, she continued walking to her office at this point, wondering why she still bothered showing up. Her black pumps padded against the floor, making her way down to her office.

She was almost there, just a couple more steps to her office. Then..."Miss Slingby." There was a soft 'son of bitch' muttered under her breath. She straightened her back turning on her heel. "I thought i asked what was it? About two years ago to have the "miss" dropped. I am practically two hundred Spears, i ain't a little girl." She crossed her arms, leaning her weight to one foot, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Slingby, i need you to go on a reap." William said curtly, handing Erica her death list. "Mr. Humphries is already aware, and waiting in his office for you." William, replied curtly, giving Erica a small nod before going on his way. "Great more paper for me~" she chimed to herself the fakest smile she could muster onto her lips. 

She didn't really want to get over time for a missed reap, so she filled out her scythe forms promptly, grabbing her saw and making her way down to Alan's office. Knocking softly on the door. Hearing an even softer reply of come on. She peaked in scanning the room for the petite brunet. "Alan?" she moved in all the way, seeing him doubled over in his office chair, quickly closing the door behind her. "Alan?! are you okay, wait why am i askin' o'course you're not." She shook her head, moving to his side. Kneeling in front of him and slowly helping him back into his chair. "Im sorry Erica, i didn't mean to startle you it just-" "shush. you don't need to apologize for anythin' you hear me Alan." She moved his hair from his face. Putting her ear to his chest, hearing his heart rate slowing. "Okay, you're okay now..right?" she nodded, her features still contorted with worry. Alan couldn't help but smile, "yes im fine, you really are two sweet Erica, i don't know why you waist your time with me." He had pulled that cliche on her plenty of times. Erica shook her head, moving from her position, feeling her cheeks start to heat. And before she was tempted to make a move she might regret.

"Anyway, spears said ya know we have a reap right?" She looked him over debating she should even make him come. "Ah, eh yes." He stood grabbing his scythe.

The reaps were simple ones, dying of old age. Some just a little too sick to recover, another unfortunate lad not seeing that cart in enough time. It was over the years Erica really learned as a woman in collections. She needed to keep her emotions in check, it wasn't that she thought being emotional was too girly. No she needed to be strong, especially in a profession where mostly men were the dominant creatures. She sighed taking the soul of the young lad, reading his name, age, date along with time he died. Alan also by her side going over his record. A simple lad with a wife, worked at the bakery. Only a couple feet from where he died. He took the job to try and aforred his wife a real ring, with a real diamond. "well he was a sweet kid." She tempted a soft smile, looking over to Alan. He gave a sweet smile back, and all she could think, was it wasn't fair. Not at all! That someone as sweet and innocent. As honest and..handsome as Alan, was dealt an unfortunate hand. 

"Erica?" She was snapped from her thoughts, by a hand and her wrist. "Huh?" "Its time to go." Alan said with a prompt nod. "Oh yeah..c'mon." She moved her hand onto his, pulling him along quickly to escape the growing crowd. Checking her watch as they neared an ally, "Eh we got sometime for a walk to calm down a bit. What'ya say?" "That seems, nice I do like to get some fresh air now and then." He gave another soft smile, realizing she still had a hold of Alans hand. Erica never liked to show distress, but even the best playboy's and girls lost their cool every once in awhile. Her eyes widened, she practically threw Alans hand back at him. Throwing him off balance, needing to take a step back. "I-oh crap sorry i didn' mean ta..im sorry i shouldn' have..." Her explanation was just a jumbled mess. Eventually leading to Alan for once needing to be the one to calm her down. "Erica. its perfectly fine." he let out a small chuckle, continuing down the sidewalk.

After the embarrassment wore off and she could mutter an apology. They ended up near a familiar field of flowers. "Doesn't it just look lovely." Alan commented, absolutely adoring the beauty of the site. Erica was focusing on another beautiful site. Her eyes loved to scan his face in these moments. Drink in all of his happiest moments.

Later on while she was distracted, Alan managed to find the flower he was looking for. Tapping Erica on the shoulder, she turned looking over her blue tinted glasses. "A flower Alan?" "Its an Erica." He beamed, handing the delicate plant to her. "Oh...well..thank you Alan. I-its pretty." "You're welcome." He nodded knowingly, stepping away to pick more or gaze "Yes but the nothing compared to the woman with the similar name." he said under his breath. Erica stood for a good minuet or two. A smile forming on her lips, as she brought the flower to her face, taking in its fragrance.

/So thank you for reading of you did, like i said before i apologize if it sucked, i might update irregularly because of work or god knows what. But again THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU READ IT~


End file.
